Inertia
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY iridescent.blackpitch] Kedua punggung itu semakin menjauh ketika Jongdae menyeletuk, "Luhan-hyung terlihat marah." "Haruskah aku memperingatkan Minseok-ssi agar berhati-hati?" usul Sehun. Jongdae terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Nah, tidak usah. Memangnya apa yang bisa pria jadi-jadian itu lakukan?" / Luhan x Xiumin. GS!


**Title : Inertia**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Rated : T (ada adegan yang sedikit '**_**menyerempet' *if you know what I mean***_**)**

**Cast : Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Luhan, and other EXO members**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : **_**Request-**_**an Mbak Fir, entah kenapa kalau aku cantumin uname-nya, uname-nya suka ilang sendiri... jadi daripada bingung, aku tulis Mbak Fir saja ;) #plak.**** Dan karena Mbak Fir gak suka cerita yang alurnya cepet, jadi alurnya bakal aku lama-lamain (?). GS! Yang tidak suka mohon mundur :3**

**Summary :**

Kedua punggung itu semakin menjauh ketika Jongdae menyeletuk, "Luhan-_hyung_ terlihat marah."

"Haruskah aku memperingatkan Minseok-_ssi_ agar berhati-hati?" usul Sehun.

Jongdae terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Nah, tidak usah. Memangnya apa yang bisa pria jadi-jadian itu lakukan?"

**_twentae_**

_Satu, dua, ti— tidak-tidak! Dua setengah, setengah… setengah… setengah dan ti_—_!_

Klek

"Sedang apa di situ?"

Minseok mendongak, menemukan wajah Luhan tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bosan hidup. Cengiran malu tampak di wajah Minseok, gadis itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tertutupi rambut hitam panjangnya, "Uh, tadinya aku berniat membangunkanmu, tapi ternyata… tadaa?" ia tertawa garing dan Luhan masih bergeming.

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?"

"Sudah… kurasa?"

"Bagus."

Blam!

Mata Minseok mengerjap, berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah otaknya dapat mengerti apa yang baru saja pemuda bernama Luhan yang mempunyai slogan hidup 'hidup segan, mati tak mau' itu lakukan, ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah. Betapa rindunya ia pada sosok teman masa kecilnya dahulu. Luhan yang manis, yang terlalu pelit mengumbar senyum sehingga ia hanya menampakkannya pada Minseok seorang. Luhan yang selalu berkata ia kuat meski matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Luhan yang selalu bercita-cita akan melindungi Minseok, gadis yang ia puja—

—dan semua itu hancur karena utang yang mencekik. Berawal dari kesuksesan kedua orang tua Minseok dan Luhan dalam bidang memelihara perusahaan. Kedua perusahaan itu menjalin hubungan yang baik, hingga akhirnya Tuan Kim jatuh ke dalam lubang perjudian, mengakibatkan ekonomi Perusahaan Kim menjadi tidak stabil. Tentu saja, keluarga Lu dengan siap siaga segera membantu mereka. Namun, lagi-lagi Tuan dan kali ini bersama Nyonya Kim, jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, bahkan kini mereka berkomplot untuk menyedot keuangan Perusahaan Lu.

Karena itu mereka berakhir di penjara, menyisakan anak semata wayang mereka yang terikat dengan utang. Setidaknya Minseok bersyukur, Lu-_ahjumma_ masih mau menjadikannya _asisten pribadi_ Luhan—yang sejujurnya, Minseok lebih sering merasa diperlakukan sebagai hewan peliharaan—bahkan berbaik hati menampungnya di Kediaman Lu. Sedikit mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa berkali-kali Minseok menemukan Tuan Lu menatap tidak suka kearahnya. Entah terpengaruh oleh sang ayah atau apa, sikap Luhan pun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Dingin, tajam dan sarkastis.

Minseok bergidik sendiri, namun meskipun begitu, Minseok tetap berusaha _mengembalikan_ Luhan-nya yang dulu, karena itu gadis tersebut masih peduli terhadap Luhan. Ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa ia ingat bahwa Luhan mempunyai jadwal latihan dengan klub sepakbola sepulang sekolah nanti. Iris hitam Minseok melirik jam yang masih setia berdetik di dinding.

Lima belas menit lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi.

Dan Minseok ada ulangan matematika.

Yah, sepertinya Minseok akan bertatap muka dengan Han-_songsaenim_ karena terlambat.

**_twentae_**

Luhan tidak pernah tahu manusia bisa mengeluarkan teriakan sekencang itu, yang Luhan pikir dapat memecahkan puluhan kaca milik sekolah, namun sepertinya kepala sekolah sudah memasang kaca khusus sehingga keadaan masih terbilang aman-aman saja untuk sekolah ini.

Tapi tidak untuk telinga Luhan.

Ratusan wajah gadis-gadis—yang terkadang dipoles sedikit riasan. Halo? Mereka _harus_ tampil cantik di hadapan _Luhan_, oke?—sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari untuk Luhan, namun bukan senang yang ia dapatkan, Luhan justru merasa sesak dengan keberadaan gadis-gadis yang memblokir pintu masuk gerbang hanya demi melihat ujung rambut Luhan.

"Pagi, Cantik."

Luhan menendang tulang kering Jongdae dengan wajah datar. Sang wajah kotak memekik.

"Ucapan selamat pagi yang ramah, Luhan-_hyung_," komentar Sehun, matanya berkilat semangat, seakan baru saja melihat atraksi yang menghebohkan, "ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau latihan?" lanjut Sehun, wajahnya berubah datar ketika melihat Jongdae yang tengah berada di pelukan Yixing, mengeluh kesakitan sembari memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya yang tidak seksi—dari sudut pandang Oh Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk singkat. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yifan yang baru saja datang dengan wajah aneh. Yah, bukannya wajah Yifan tidak aneh atau apa. Yifan selalu mempunyai wajah yang terkesan _pissed_, namun kali ini, senyum menghiasi bibirnya, menampakkan deretan gigi yang rapi namun sedikit maju miliknya.

"Pagi,"

Wu Yifan baru saja menyapa mereka.

Dengan senyuman lebar.

Seseorang tolong panggilkan pastur sekarang karena Wu Yifan pasti dirasuki setan.

"Woah, woah, ada apa dengan senyum pasta gigimu, Yifan-_hyung_?" Jongdae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terkesima dengan cahaya yang dipantulkan oleh gigi Yifan.

Yifan mengangkat sebuah bungkusan, mengabaikan nada sarkastis Jongdae dan senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, "Hari ini Baekkie membuatkanku bekal. Kalian percaya itu? Ia bahkan menyerahkannya dengan semburat merah di pipinya!"

Kemudian Yifan berlalu bagai bujangan dimabuk cinta—tunggu, ia memang bujangan dimabuk cinta—sembari menggumamkan lagu tentang bidadari jatuh dari monas ketiban emas. Luhan mengerjap sekali, sedikit kaget karena gadis sok-jual-mahal seperti Baekhyun bisa juga bersikap keibuan, bahkan sampai membuatkan bekal untuk Yifan.

"Kau tahu, aku dengar bekal yang dibuat seorang gadis, mencerminkan gadis itu sendiri," Yixing terkekeh, "aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rasa bekal Baekhyun… mengingat sifat gadis itu."

Sehun meringis, sedangkan Jongdae terbahak keras.

Namun hal itu tidak membuat pandangan Luhan beralih dari gadis yang tengah memohon ampun pada seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan kumis tebal layaknya zaman Eropa, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu mempunyai ulangan matematika yang harus ia hadiri dan berharap lelaki itu mengizinkannya masuk. Dahi Luhan mengerut, _Bodoh, sudah tahu akan ada ulangan, kenapa datang terlambat, Minseok?_

Tapi, toh, meskipun berpikir seperti itu, bukan berarti Luhan akan bersikap seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

**_twentae_**

Minseok menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku kelasnya. Ia menghela napasnya, ternyata membersihkan koridor sekolah tidak segampang yang terlihat. Padahal, Minseok hanya membersihkan setengahnya, namun rasanya seperti membersihkan puluhan kilo jalan tol, pandangannya terhadap Staff Sekolah menjadi berbeda kali ini.

Ujung-ujungnya Minseok tetap ketinggalan ulangan matematika. Dan lagi, guru fisika yang seharusnya mengajar tidak masuk, membuat kelas menjadi gaduh karena kosongnya jam pelajaran.

Tangan Minseok bergerak membuka buku fisikanya, membalik halaman demi halaman, hingga matanya terhenti pada salah satu bacaan.

_Newton mengatakan bahwa: __"vis insita" atau gaya dalam materi, adalah daya untuk menahan, yang dengannya setiap benda berusaha untuk mempertahankan keadaan awalnya, apakah diam, atau bergerak beraturan ke depan dalam garis lurus_. _Hal ini_—

Minseok menutup bukunya, mendengus iri, "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi gaya inersia."

_Aku bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan tali persahabatanku dengan Luhan_.

Mengingat itu, Minseok merasa menjadi kecil. Begitu kecil hingga akhirnya lenyap begitu saja. _Lenyap, ya? Pasti enak kalau bisa lenyap begitu saja._ Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela ruang kelas, menatap kosong ke arah langit biru dan berbagai macam burung yang berterbangan.

Tuk

Minseok mengerjap, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis-pelempar-kertas, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyengir, seakan tengah menyapa Minseok.

"Hai Seokkie," sapanya. Minseok mengangguk sebagai balasan, disertai senyuman tipis yang terkesan malu-malu.

Baekhyun duduk di atas meja Minseok, menyeringai dan mengelus puncak kepala Minseok layaknya seorang ibu, "Kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan hari ini?" mata Baekhyun berkilat semangat. Minseok menggeleng simpel.

"Kyungsoo jadian!"

Barulah mulut Minseok ternganga, "S-Serius? Si-Siapa? Maksudku— dengan siapa?"

"Jongin. Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo lihat dari pemuda dekil itu," Baekhyun bergumam, "tapi kurasa itu membuktikan bahwa cinta memang buta."

Minseok terkikik, "Ya, seperti kau yang menyukai Yifan, si pemilik gigi ter_seksi_."

Baekhyun menepuk puncak kepala Minseok pelan, mengeluarkan kata-kata elakan yang keluar secara brutal hingga terkesan tidak masuk akal, "K-Karena aku membuatkannya bekal, bukan berarti aku m-menyukainya, oke?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan dengan dengusan 'hmph!' ia menatap ke arah lain, mengabaikan semburat merah yang singgah di pipinya.

"Lagipula…." Baekhyun melirik bungkusan yang berada di kolong meja Minseok, "aku tahu kau juga membuatkan bekal untuk seseorang, 'kan?" senyum jahil tersinggung di bibirnya, Minseok balas tersenyum tipis dengan kedua pipi memerah.

"Ayolah Minseok, beritahu aku siapa laki-laki beruntung itu!"

Minseok menggeleng, masih dengan pipi yang memerah layaknya diolesi saus, ia merogoh tempat pensilnya, mengambil pensil dan mulai mencoretkan benda itu pada buku tulisnya, mengabaikan rajukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut, hendak kembali menyuarakan protesannya sebelum salah satu temannya memekik, "Oi, Baek! Kau dicari ketua klub _cheerleader_, tuh!"

"Uh, oke! Aku segera kesana!" jawab Baekhyun. Ia melirik Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan coretannya pada buku tulisnya, "Seokkie-_ya_, aku pergi dulu, oke? Dan… oh! Kyungsoo dan aku berpikir untuk merayakan hubungannya dan Jongin hari ini, mau ikut karaoke bersama kami? Kurasa Jongin juga mengajak beberapa temannya." Tawar Baekhyun.

Minseok kembali menggeleng, "Aku punya rencana, Baek."

"Pasti dengan laki-laki yang kau buatkan bekal," Baekhyun mendengus, "ah, dasar. Kalau sudah jatuh cinta sih, semua jadi terlihat begitu indah, ya?" ucapnya sarkastis sebelum berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terus mencoret buku tulisnya dengan sebuah tulisan—sebuah nama.

_Luhan_, tangannya terus mencoretkan nama itu pada kertas. Nama yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun.

**_twentae_**

Secara diam-diam, Minseok memang menggemari cerita-cerita _shoujo manga_, tapi bukan berarti ia berharap untuk mengalaminya dalam kenyataan juga. Toh, karena cerita-cerita itu berakhir dengan bahagia. Dan akhir 'bahagia selamanya' tak pernah ada dalam kenyataan, meski Minseok sangat menggemari akhir cerita jenis itu.

Lagipula, manusia lebih suka kebohongan yang manis dibanding kenyataan pahit.

'_Kan?_

Karena itu Minseok tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya akan berada di posisi ini—bersembunyi di balik dinding putih sembari sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah lapangan sekolah. Klise sekali, _anime_ sekali.

Selain bermain sepakbola, Luhan juga pandai berlari. Karena itu ketika beberapa pelari milik klub lari cidera, Luhan seringkali dipilih untuk menggantikan mereka. Terkadang, Luhan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menggunakan lari sebagai pemanasan sebelum bertanding sepakbola. Karena itu, sebagai kapten klub sepakbola yang baik, Luhan berlatih hingga larut malam. Minseok ingat Luhan pernah pulang hingga jam sembilan malam saat itu.

Lapangan sekolah terlihat sepi, tentu, bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Luhan berdiri di sana, irisnya menatap lurus ke depan, sesekali embusan angin menerpa wajahnya, membuat sang pemilik wajah harus memejamkan matanya sesaat agar debu tidak memasuki matanya.

Napas Minseok menajam.

Sisi samping Luhan memang sangat mengagumkan. Bagaimana Minseok dapat melihat lekukan hidung dan dagu pemuda itu dengan sempurna. Kini, Minseok mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu dipuja oleh berbagai murid perempuan, bagaimana sifatnya yang pendiam dan dingin terkesan begitu misterius, seakan minta untuk diselidiki. Bagaimana rambutnya terlihat begitu lembut, bagaimana ia terlihat seperti… malaikat. Ya, malaikat kematian dengan sayap hitamnya.

Misterius juga… _mematikan_.

"Belum pulang?"

Minseok terlonjak, hampir memekik di saat yang bersamaan. Ia menoleh, mendapati salah satu teman Luhan balas menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Minseok mengerjap, "Yi-Yixing-_ssi_? A-Aku— tidak menguntit Luhan, kok! A-A-Aku ke sini cuma mau… uh, melihatnya—tunggu, aku terdengar seperti penguntit profesional—aku cuma mau—"

Yixing tertawa, memotong perkataan Minseok hingga membuat gadis itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Pipinya yang memerah menjelaskan semuanya pada Yixing.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau penguntit, kok. Wajar 'kan jika seorang _teman_ ingin melihat keadaan _teman_nya?" Yixing mengedip, Minseok masih terdiam dengan pipi memerah layaknya badut.

Yixing menatap Luhan yang tengah berlari menembus angin, ia tersenyum kecil, "Kau tahu? Luhan itu seperti boneka kaca. Begitu indah, hampir sempurna bahkan, namun kita hanya bisa menatapnya, mengaguminya, melemparkan berbagai pujian tapi tak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengeluarkannya dari kaca itu."

Genggaman Minseok pada bungkusan putihnya mengerat.

"Harus ada seseorang yang mengeluarkannya dari kaca itu."

_Aku… ingin, tapi..._

Minseok menelan _saliva_nya gugup, seakan baru saja menelan puluhan duri, "Aku mengerti, Yixing-_ssi_. Maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus aku… serahkan pada Luhan." Minseok bergumam, Yixing tersenyum mengerti ia menepuk pundak Minseok pelan seakan tengah menyemangatinya dan berlalu pergi.

Luhan berhenti berlari, Minseok menghampirinya dengan langkah berat.

_... memangnya aku ini siapamu, Luhan?_

"Ha-Halo."

Luhan mendongak, matanya sempat membulat selama sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menampakkan wajah datarnya. "Kau mau apa, Minseok?" tanyanya tajam. Senyum Minseok turun.

"Aku… ingin memberikanmu ini," Minseok menyerahkan bungkusan putih yang ia genggam, "kupikir kau lelah, jadi… yah." Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sang pria idaman. Alis Luhan mengerut, namun ekspresi itu kembali lenyap selama beberapa detik.

"Seharusnya kau tidak membuatkanku ini," dingin. Minseok merasa kedinginan sehingga tubuhnya bergetar, "aku dengar kau datang terlambat tadi. Pasti gara-gara ini, 'kan?"

"Maaf,"

Minseok hampir saja menangis jika Luhan tidak buru-buru mengusap rambutnya lembut.

"Kau… masih saja cengeng," Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minseok dan mengangkatnya, "… ini yang membuatku kesal. Kalau saja kau tidak membuatkanku bekal, jarimu pasti tidak akan terluka, Minseok." Bibir Luhan bergerak, mengecupi satu demi satu jemari Minseok yang dibalut dengan plester juga perban. Secara otomatis, warna merah muda memenuhi pipi Minseok.

"Luhan—"

"—seperti _déjà vu_, bukan?" bibir Luhan berhenti mengecupi jari Minseok, matanya menatap dalam ke arah iris hitam itu. Minseok menelan _saliva_nya pahit ketika ribuan memori menyerang otaknya.

"_Luhan-_ah_, kau selalu terlihat berantakkan sehabis bermain bola." Minseok cemberut, Luhan mengabaikannya dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menempel plester pada lututnya yang terluka._

"_Berisik, Minseok. Yang terluka 'kan aku, jadi kau diam saja."_

"_Mana bisa begitu!" seru Minseok. Luhan kenal dengan baik nada bicara ini, nada yang hanya akan terdengar begitu Minseok hampir menangis. Luhan mendongak, _tuh 'kan,_ batinnya._

_Luhan membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara sebelum Minseok berlutut, dan mengecup lutut Luhan kilat. Pipinya bersemu merah dan Luhan membeku, "Nenekku bilang luka akan lebih cepat sembuh jika kau menciumnya." Katanya malu-malu._

_Dan Luhan berpikir untuk mendapatkan luka pada pipinya… atau lebih baik, bibirnya._

Luhan berdeham canggung, menyadarkan Minseok dari lamunannya. Gelagapan, Minseok berniat untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, "K-Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya, sebelum gadis itu bisa melangkah lebih jauh, Luhan menahan pergelangan tangannya—yang sedari tadi tidak ia lepaskan.

"Minseok,"

"Y-Ya?"

Genggamannya mengerat, "Pulanglah bersamaku hari ini."

Sebagai _asisten pribadi_ yang baik, Minseok mengangguk kaku. Barulah Luhan melepaskan genggamannya, dan layaknya hewan yang baru saja dilepas, Minseok segera melesat pergi.

Luhan melirik sekilas bungkusan putih itu, membukanya dan menemukan kotak bekal yang terisi dengan _bento_. Di tengah-tengah terdapat tulisan '_Luhan fighting!_'. Luhan tersenyum tipis sebelum mencomot salah satu dadar gulung.

"_Kau tahu, aku dengar bekal yang dibuat seorang gadis, mencerminkan gadis itu sendiri,"_

Luhan tersenyum sendiri.

"Manis…"

**_twentae_**

Jika kau bertanya apakah Luhan dan Minseok pernah pulang bersama, maka jawabannya tidak. Meski tinggal satu atap, namun sikap Luhan meyakinkan Minseok bahwa pemuda itu tidak suka jika gadis itu berada di dekatnya. Karena itu sebisa mungkin Minseok menjauh darinya.

… dan karena itu juga perjalanan kali ini menjadi canggung.

Minseok tidak berhenti memandangi aspal dan Luhan terlihat tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia membenarkan letak kerah seragamnya yang terasa mencekik begitu merasa tatapan tajam sebagian siswi sekolah ke arahnya—

—juga siulan dan teriakan Jongdae.

"Lihat itu! _Hyung_ Cantik juga bisa berkencan dengan wanita! Kupikir ia akan berakhir menyukai sesama jenis!"

Luhan mendapatkan _three point_.

"_Nice shot_ Luhan-_hyung_!"

Sehun kembali mengagumi sosok rusa itu ketika bola basket yang tak sengaja mengenai kaki Luhan segera ia lemparkan ke kepala Jongdae. Minseok menggigit bibirnya ketika matanya menemukan iris coklat Yixing dan menyadari bahwa pemuda itu tengah memberikan senyuman penuh arti padanya.

Yang tidak ia sadari hanya tatapan Luhan melihat pipi Minseok bersemu ketika bertatapan dengan Yixing.

Minseok hampir saja terjatuh ketika Luhan menarik lengannya kasar, membuat umpatan Jongdae ke Luhan berhenti seketika. Kedua punggung itu semakin menjauh ketika Jongdae menyeletuk, "Luhan-_hyung_ terlihat marah."

"Haruskah aku memperingatkan Minseok-_ssi_ agar berhati-hati?" usul Sehun.

Jongdae terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Nah, tidak usah. Memangnya apa yang bisa pria jadi-jadian itu lakukan?"

**_twentae_**

Tubuh Minseok terhempas begitu saja ke dinding layaknya kertas. Ia meringis pelan ketika punggungnya terasa nyeri, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Luhan mempunyai kekuatan yang menandingi Rocky Balboa, petinju profesional. _Oke, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melucu Minseok, _batin Minseok begitu wajah Luhan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda kebahagiaan.

"Aku tahu," Luhan menempatkan kedua tangannya pada sisi dinding, mengurung Minseok, "kau dan Yixing pasti punya hubungan spesial, 'kan?" napasnya berembus tepat di telinga Minseok, membuat sang gadis tahanan sedikit merinding.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" mau tak mau Minseok menyadari betapa tipisnya jarak antara wajahnya dan Luhan, membuatnya sedikit gugup—oke, coret, _setengah mati_ gugup ketika Minseok dapat melihat wajah sempurna Luhan dengan jelas.

Satu centi lagi. Minseok bersumpah, jika Luhan bergerak sedikit saja, maka bibir mereka benar-benar akan bersentuhan.

"Maksudku?"

Lupakan. Sekarang bahkan jarak mereka tak lebih dari nol koma centi.

"Itu sudah jelas sekali, Nyonya Lu."

Seperti yang terlihat, bibir sempurna Luhan juga terasa _sempurna_. Minseok bisa merasakan dirinya meleleh setiap kali bibir sempurna itu melumatnya, dengan cepat mendominasinya. Dan jika Minseok dapat meleleh dengan lumatan itu, maka Minseok merasa dirinya akan berubah menjadi gumpalan asap ketika lidah Luhan menyelinap masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

Minseok tidak lagi dapat berpikir ketika tangan Luhan menyelinap masuk ke seragamnya, meraba perutnya dengan seduktif membuat Minseok mendesah. Kemudian Luhan berhenti. Mengalihkan ciumannya pada leher sang gadis.

"Behenti."

Gigit.

"Memandang."

Gigit.

"Yixing."

Gigit.

"Seperti itu."

Gigit dan hisap.

Minseok menggeleng lemah, "Aku… aku tidak pernah memandang Yixing seperti itu, Luhan."

Hening.

Bibir Luhan terkatup rapat, tidak berniat membalas pernyataan Minseok. Minseok balas menatapnya sayu, entah kenapa rasanya kakinya seakan tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Jemari Luhan bergerak, mengusap perut datar Minseok perlahan.

Minseok harus menahan suara aneh yang hendak tenggorokannya hasilkan.

"Minseok," panggil Luhan pelan. Minseok menyahut dengan gumaman, takut jika ia membuka mulutnya maka suara yang tidak diinginkan akan keluar begitu saja.

"Menurutmu, apa seseorang harus menjadi suami-istri ketika hendak melakukan hubungan intim?"

Mata Minseok membulat seiring rona merah yang kembali menghiasi pipinya, Luhan menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

"Kalau begitu menikahlah denganku."

**_twentae_**

"Hei Luhan,"

"Hm?"

"… kau tahu, kau berubah sejak orang tuaku masuk ke penjara."

"Masa?"

"Iya. Kau jadi lebih dingin…"

"Aku memang seperti itu, Minseok."

"Tidak-tidak! Kau jadi lebih menjaga jarak denganku, membuatku merasa persahabatan kita hancur begitu saja."

"Persahabatan kita memang telah hancur sejak dulu, Minseok."

"K-Kenapa?"

"… aku tidak bisa memandangmu sebagai sahabat lagi."

**_twentae_**

"Boleh kutanya mengapa kau ingin menikahi gadis sepertinya, Tuan Muda Lu?" nada bicara Ayah Luhan terdengar begitu dingin dan menusuk, membuat Minseok bergidik di balik punggung Luhan.

Luhan memandang wajah ayahnya datar, terlihat tidak terpengaruh oleh nada yang ayahnya gunakan, "Aku mencintainya, dan aku _ingin_ dia menjadi istriku."

Nyonya Lu hendak angkat bicara, sepertinya memperingatkan Luhan agar berbicara dengan nada yang lebih sopan namun Tuan Lu mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan sang istri. Matanya tetap menatap lurus ke arah iris Luhan dan begitupun Luhan.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa saja kukeluarkan dari keluarga Lu jika kau menikahi gadis itu," ayahnya berujar, "dan aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau keluar dari keluarga Lu. Tanpa nama itu kau hanyalah bocah biasa, nak."

"Aku tidak peduli." Luhan menyahut cepat. Bola mata Tuan Lu kembali menatap iris itu dingin.

"Kau tidak menggunakan otakmu?"

"_Terima kasih_ atas perhatiannya, namun aku yakin aku masih bisa menggunakan otakku, _Ayah_."

"Luhan—!"

"—hentikan, Lin," Tuan Lu menyeringai, "baiklah, aku merestui kalian. Tetaplah bersikap seperti itu, bocah brengsek." Tawa Tuan Lu terdengar ceria, meski kata-katanya begitu tajam. Luhan balas menyeringai.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Tuan Lu."

Pandangan lelaki paruh baya itu teralih pada Minseok, ia tersenyum lembut, bahkan lebih lembut daripada ketika ia tersenyum kepada Luhan. Minseok dapat melihat sisi ayah yang begitu kuat dari sosok Tuan Lu saat ini, "Aku harap anakku tidak begitu merepotkanmu nanti, Minseok-_ah_."

Minseok tersenyum, kali ini, ia benar-benar merindukan ayahnya.

"Tenang saja Ayah, Ayah bisa duduk santai sembari menunggu cucu." Luhan menyeringai, menlingkari pinggang Minseok dan Minseok menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipinya. Tawa Tuan Lu meledak.

"Selain brengsek kau juga mesum, ternyata."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan bergumam, "Lihat siapa yang bicara."

"Hei! Aku mendengarmu, bocah!"

**-END-**

**Maaf baru jadi Mbak Fir. **_**Feel**_**nya sempat hilang karena UTS ;A;**

**Aku harap alurnya gak kecepetan, dan aku harap pada gak pada bosen bacanya karena ini klise sekali. Apalagi ini termasuk **_**words vomit**_** karena udah lama banget ide ini dipendem, jadinya pas keluar langsung meledak ._.**

**Betewe aku mau ambil Semi-Hiatus. Nilaiku turun akhir-akhir ini dan… yah, alasan klise 'belajar' akan aku jadikan tameng mengapa aku bakalan SH (meski aku sendiri belum tentu belajar lol). Tapi aku bakal tetep **_**review**_** di FF-FF, mungkin bakal jarang **_**post**_** FF aja :c**

_**Adios**_**!**

**twentae **


End file.
